


Need A Lift?

by SpiritAlpha



Series: S4 Lincoln Is Alive AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e02 Meet the New Boss, F/M, Gen, Hurt Leo Fitz, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell Lives, Protective Lincoln Campbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: How did Daisy get to the energy lab in Pasadena? Lincoln picked her up.





	

Daisy stood up, holding her arm close to her, and watched Robbie drive off. She heard a motorcycle coming up behind her and it stopped next to her.

"Need a lift?" She heard a familiar voice ask. She turned to face him.

"Lincoln?" she asked. He smiled.

"Hi, Daisy." Lincoln replied. He had a full beard and was dressed in a light green top, jeans and boots. "Yes, it's me. No, I'm not dead." Daisy stared at him for a few more minutes, then hit him on the arm a few times then hugged him, crying.

"You're alive." she said.

"Yes, I am."

"How?"

"I'll explain later." said Lincoln. "You need to follow that car, right?" She nodded and climbed onto the motorcycle behind him, putting her arms round her waist. "Is your arm ok?"

"I've fractured some bones." said Daisy. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" he asked. "You did not just say that to me!" She smiled. "We'll have a look at it later." Lincoln revved the bike and drove off after Robbie.

* * *

They arrived at the energy lab, seeing Robbie's car parked outside. Daisy and Lincoln climbed off the motorcycle and Daisy winced at the pain in her arm.

"Daisy." Lincoln quickly went round to her, holding her steady. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Daisy said, nodding.

"Ok, good." They ran into the lab and found Fitz trying to open the reactor door and Robbie fighting a ghost.

"Fitz." said Daisy. He moved out of the way and she fired a vibrational blast at the door, opening it and letting Mack out.

"We need to turn the reactor off." said Fitz, moving towards the control panel.

"I got this." said Lincoln, firing an electrical blast at the panel and shutting down the reactor.

Robbie set the ghost on fire, then walked over to the entrance to the room. He removed a photo of the reactor team from the wall and walked out. Lincoln generated a ball of energy in his hand and Mack raised his shotgun-axe, but they were stopped by Daisy.

"No." she said, holding a hand out to each of them. "No, no, no. Don't." Mack and Fitz's attention was then drawn to Lincoln.

"Lincoln." said Fitz, staring at him.

"Hi, Fitz, Mack." said Lincoln. "Yeah, I'm not dead."

* * *

Daisy, Lincoln, Mack and Fitz sat on the Quinjet as Lincoln put a splint and bandages onto Daisy's arm.

"There. Is that too tight?" he asked. Daisy shook her head and rested her arm on her lap, holding it against her body. Lincoln sat down next to her, Mack was in front and Fitz was the other side.

"So, Lincoln." said Mack. "You're not dead."

"Obviously." replied Lincoln.

"How?" asked Fitz. "That Quinjet exploded up in space with a warhead on it. How did you get out?"

"I teleported." said Lincoln. "Yes, I know the Quinjet doesn't have a teleportation device on it. That's not how I teleported."

" _You_ teleported?" asked Fitz.

"Yeah, I did." The atmosphere fell silent until Mack spoke.

"So...that fire-headed Inhuman..." he said.

"He's...not an Inhuman." said Daisy.

"Huh?"

"I'm not sure what he is."

"I am." he replied. "He's a killer. That truck heist in East L.A. ... three people were brutally murdered."

"What if they deserved it?" she asked.

"Is that how it is now?" asked Mack. "You're running with a vigilante who decides who lives or dies?"

"I'm not running with anyone." said Daisy.

"But he can't be all bad." said Lincoln. "He came here tonight and he saved Fitz's life."

"Yeah, but from what?" asked Mack. "What... What was that thing?"

"I have no idea." said Daisy.

"Daisy, come home with us." said Mack. "So we can properly take care of that arm. We have a drug that can help those bones heal faster. Now, our supply keeps running low, but we're about to..." Daisy and Lincoln looked at each other, both of them knowing why the supply was running low. "But you already have it, don't you?" Mack realised. Daisy rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder, not wanting to look at Mack. Lincoln put an arm round her, resting his chin on her head. "It's Yo-Yo. She's stealing it, and...you two have been in touch this whole time."

"The three of us." Lincoln corrected him, looking up at Mack. "Yo-Yo, Daisy and I. We've all been in touch with each other."

"We've been out there looking for you, trying to protect you and put the pieces back together, and you..." Mack told Daisy, clearly angry and upset. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because she's turned her back on us, Mack!" exclaimed Fitz. Lincoln looked at him and Daisy could see what was coming.

"What did you just say?" asked Lincoln, his voice now low and angry.

"Lincoln..." Daisy moved her free arm and put her hand on top of his.

"She's turned her back on us." Fitz replied. "Something terrible happened, and she didn't want our help getting through it."

"Slow down, Turbo." said Mack.

"Well, we've all been through terrible things...all of us...and we've never turned our back!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Lincoln. "I think you're forgetting the times that all of you, _including_ you and Mack, have gone completely anti-Inhuman!"

"That's not the same..." said Fitz.

"You're right, it's not." agreed Lincoln. "You all turned your backs on Daisy because you were scared of the Inhumans! Daisy left S.H.I.E.L.D. so that no one else she cares about gets hurt! Daisy needs her space, but she also needs help. Yo-Yo and I are giving that to her." The four of them fell silent, until Daisy turned to Mack.

"I-I'm...doing what I need to do." she told him. Lincoln could hear the hurt in her voice.

"And it still affects us. Like it or not." Mack replied.

"Thank you for the splint." she said, she and Lincoln getting up and walking off the Quinjet.

* * *

Lincoln supported Daisy so that her bandaged arm was protected. They left the motorcycle and they walked to the road, Lincoln putting Daisy's jacket over her shoulders to cover the splint. They decided to catch a bus, which Lincoln paid for with cash, and they sat there, her head resting on his shoulder. They didn't talk.

They arrived back at Robbie's workplace, but he wasn't back yet. Daisy led Lincoln over to her van and turned the key in the ignition. It didn't start.

"Let me." said Lincoln. Daisy nodded and removed the key from the ignition and Lincoln used his powers to start the engine, both of them relaxing when they heard the engine running. Daisy bent her head and rested it in the palm of her hand. "Daisy?" Lincoln moved closer and put an arm round her shoulders.

"How could they say those things?" she asked. "After everything we've been through..."

"They're just worried about you, Daisy. We get angry towards people we're worried about."

"You're right, though. The amount of times they've had anti-Inhuman attitudes. When I got to Afterlife, I was relieved to actually be away from all of that."

"Yeah, I remember." he said, hugging her. "Daisy, look at me." She looked up at him. "You've got me, and you've got Elena. We'll help you get through this."

"You and Elena are the only people I can trust right now." she said. He smiled and bent his head, their foreheads touching. "Oh, come here!"  Daisy pulled him into a passionate kiss which he returned. "We should call Yo-Yo." Daisy said, after they had finished kissing. "It's going to be so awkward between her and Mack. We should give her a heads up."

"Good idea." Lincoln agreed. "Your phone or mine?"

"Mine." she said, pulling it out and calling Elena's number.

" _Daisy?_ " Elena replied.

"Hey, Yo-Yo." replied Daisy. "You're on speaker. Lincoln's here as well."

"Hey, Yo-Yo." said Lincoln.

" _Hi, Lincoln_." Elena replied. " _What's wrong?_ "

"Lincoln and I just bumped into Mack and Fitz." Daisy explained. "Mack worked out that you've been taking the medicine from S.H.I.E.L.D. for me, and he and Fitz were quite pissed at us so...just a heads up in case you see Mack again."

" _Ok. Do you need me to get anything?_ "

"If you could get Daisy's gauntlets from S.H.I.E.L.D. next time you're there, that would be helpful." replied Lincoln. "I think she's starting to tolerate the drugs." Elena laughed.

" _Ok. Where are the gauntlets?_ "

"Um...in my room." said Daisy.

" _I'll bring them along with some food_." said Elena. " _We could have a picnic_." Daisy and Lincoln laughed.

"Yeah, that would be good." agreed Daisy. "We could use a distraction."

They gave Elena their location then hung up. Daisy and Lincoln looked at each other in silence, then Daisy pulled him into a hug. Lincoln held her gently, wordlessly letting her know that she was ok.


End file.
